It's a matter of Time
by Loki'sDarling
Summary: When Kagome's friend goes back with her, how is she going to take it? What do you mean she's not human?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first FanFic. For Inuyasha. Hope you like it. Also I don't know any other markings of a royal demon so I will be making them up…sorry.

 _Kagome and Sakura - present day_

"KAGOMEEEEEE!" yelled a slightly grouchy girl at the bottom of Kagome's stairs.

"I'm coming Sakura! Hold a sec wills ya?" Kagome yelled down the steps toward her friend. Shaking her head and smiling at the mirror Kagome nodded liking what she saw and rushed down the steps to her waiting room mate.

Sakura and Kagome meet three years ago after her family agreed to sponsor a foreign exchange student. Sakura was from America and was very shy after the first few days. After Kagome came back from her adventures with Inuyasha, Sakura had asked where she was and where she was going when she went into the well house. Once Kagome told her Sakura wasn't shy anymore. She wanted to know everything. She even asked Kagome to take her with her one time. Well it's safe to say after that they were best friends. When Kagome came home Sakura would sit and listen for hours while Kagome told her how the past was, who was in it, and what she did.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked Sakura when she made her way to the last step.

"No I seem to be missing something." Sakura said and rolled her eyes a Kagome.

"What?"

"You!" Sakura said and grabbed Kagome's arm, dragging her to the door.

"Wait! Our backpacks-"

"Are already in the well house, the note telling your mom were we are at is on the table, and I bought a month's supply of Ramon. We are set! Let's go so I can meet your son and your mate!" Sakura said as she opened the door, pushing Kagome to the well house.

"You really are looking forward to this aren't you?" Kagome asked as she looked at the girl before her. Sakura was pretty in a sense; she had bright green eyes, that Kagome swore changed color when Sakura was mad, she wore her hair in a ponytail all the time, but when it wasn't in a ponytail it was longer then Sesshoumaru's, only her hair was a dark brown and curled. She had a heart shaped face and her lips were a bright pink. If it wasn't for her clothes, Kagome would have taken her for Demon-ness.

"Kagome, how long have we been friends? "

Thinking about it Kagome answered, "Three years and six days."

"And in that time line have I said anything about something else besides this?"

"No, in fact you haven't shut up about it yet." Kagome said going over the past week in her head.

Sighing Sakura shook her head and face palmed. "Can we just go now?"

Nodding the girls took their backpacks and threw them in quickly jumping in after them and grabbing each other's hands. Reaching the bottom they got their backpacks before entering the blue "time-vortex" as Sakura called it, which only lasted a second before they were in the past. Looking up Sakura could see the sky instead of the well house top. She heard the birds and other animals.

"I'll climb up first to see if there is anyone there. I'll holler down if it's okay to come up." Kagome said as she started up the well side. Reaching the top Kagome saw that no one was there. "Okay. You can come up now."

"Hey, Kagome! Catch this!" and Sakura's backpack was out of the well high into the air and back down right on top of kagome.

"Got it…" Kagome said. Sakura looked at the sides of the well, and then the top. 'Easy way or hard way? Easy.' She thought to herself as she crouched down and jumped out of the well just right so that Kagome didn't see her.

"Yeah, you really have it alright." Sakura grumbled to Kagome when she saw Kagome on the ground and her backpack on top of her. Picking it up and putting it on Sakura held out her hand to the fallen Kagome. "You said you had it."

'How did she get up here so fast?' Kagome thought to herself as she got up and got her backpack. Looking around Kagome was happy to be back. She looked into the sky and looked at the clouds blowing to the west.

"Umm….Kagome? Do clouds always go in two different directions here?" Sakura asked pointing to the sky.

"Uh-oh. Sakura, how fast can you run with a backpack on?" kagome asked looking at the fast approaching cloud. Which she knew meant trouble. An evil grin appeared on Sakura's face.

"The question isn't how fast I can run; it's can you keep up?" Sakura said as she stepped closer to Kagome. "Where are we running too?"

"Inuyasha's village." Kagome answered. Looking at Sakura she saw marks on Sakura's skin. "Sakura? Did you hit something?"

"What?" Sakura asked looking at Kagome with confusion. "Kagome, shouldn't we go now?"

Nodding Kagome started to run toward the village, Sakura right on her heels.

'She's holding back…is she human?' Kagome thought stealing a look towards Sakura. Kagome's eyes widened looking at Sakura. Her skin was paler than before with pink vines wrapped around her forearm from what Kagome could see.

"Kagome!" they heard a voice yell from ahead of them before a small orange blur hit Kagome in a flurry. Making Kagome fall to the ground. Skipping to a stop Sakura looked at the little kitsun on Kagome and started to laugh.

"You must be Shippo. Kagome has told me a lot about you, I'm Sakura." Sakura said with a smile. Shippo looked at Sakura and jumped behind Kagome.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Kagome said looking at her scared son.

"She's a Demon!"

"What?" Kagome and Sakura asked in unison. Shippo pointed at Sakura and hissed. "Shippo, how dare you! Sakura, I'm so sorry… Sakura!"

"What? What are you pointing at?" Sakura asked looking down. Seeing the pink Sakura freaked out. "What the hell is this?" She yelled rubbing the pink.

"Wind scar!"

"What was that?" Sakura asked looking at the two in front of her.

"Shippo, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru showed up and well…you know Inuyasha, mama." Shippo said in a matter of fact voice. Looking at Sakura he smiled. "I'm sorry I hissed."

"I forgive you. I didn't look like this an hour ago." Sakura said looking at her arms. "Should we go see what your boyfriend is doing?" she asked looking at Kagome.

"OK." Walking into the village they were greeted by a loud crash and a string of curses. Looking up Kagome saw Sesshoumaru on top of one of the still standing house while Inuyasha climbed out of the rubble of one of the huts. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running forward. "Sakura, keep Shippo safe!"

"Ok." Sakura said as Shippo hopped on her shoulder. "Shippo…Who is that guy with the fluffy thing on his shoulder?" Sakura asked looking at Sesshomaru.

"Hmm? Oh. That's Lord Sesshomaru. He's the Lord of the West. He and Inuyasha are half-brothers. They don't get along real well." Shippo said in a lazy voice.

"You don't say." Sakura said as she saw the said Lord look in her direction. "Uh-oh…"

Backing away from the glare she heard Kagome yell to run. "Which way? Shippo, run that way. Okay?" Sakura said pointing away from her to a tree.

"But he may come after you." Shippo said.

"I haven't done anything to make him mad. Why would he hurt me?" Sakura said trying to convince herself more than Shippo. "Now!" Running to the left while Shippo ran to the right Sakura saw Sesshomaru's hand glow green, and he flick it in her direction. The tree in front of her split and two and sizzled. 'What?' Sakura thought to herself. Looking back to the house she saw that Sesshomaru was gone. 'Where did he go?'

"Sakura, behind you!" She heard Kagome yell out. Turning around she was face to face with the Lord of the West. Sakura's eyes widened when she looked up into his gold eyes.

"Who might you be?" Sesshomaru asked with narrow eyes. Shaking slightly Sakura swallowed and answered him.

"Sakura." Seeing something behind him Sakura couldn't help but say it. "Behind you!"

Narrowing his eyes and looking to the side, Sesshomaru twirled around and sliced through another Demon, which seemed to come out of nowhere. Turning back to Sakura he saw that she was in the midst of taking a step back. "And where do you think you are going?"

"Away from the fighting…" Sakura said trailing off seeing his eyes get even narrower then she thought possible.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" they heard Inuyasha yell from the town. Turning Sakura saw a man with dog ears and long silver hair in red clothes walking towards them. "I don't know who that woman is, but I would get away from her if I were you!"

"Why is that half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Inuyasha coldly.

"Get away from her Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled at him. "She has nothing you want!"

Looking at Sakura with disgust, Sesshomaru said, "It would seem so…" and with that he turned and walked away in to the woods. Letting out a held breath Sakura fell on her butt. Kagome ran to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked holding her hand out to her. The look Sakura gave kagome made her laugh. "I'll take that as a no?"

"I would hope you would take that as a no!" Sakura said glaring at her, but smiled a second later. Looking over Kagome's shoulder Sakura saw, who she would guess to be, Inuyasha walking towards them.

"Hey! Kagome! Who the hell is this?" the half-demon asked while walking to Kagome. "And why is she dressed like she is from your time?"

 _Sesshomaru_

Walking away from the village Sesshomaru couldn't help but think that he had seen that woman before. 'Where have I seen her before?' he thought to his self.

' _The origin…'_ his beast hissed from its cage. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, his beast hadn't spoken to him in three months.

'No. The origin has nothing to do with that wench!' Sesshomaru said to his beast. 'She does not have the markings.'

' _You will see…'_ his beast said and laughed a wheezy laugh. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru continued walking until he heard Jaken yelling something about respect and Rin laughing. Walking into the clearing were they were camped; Jaken rushed towards Sesshoumaru.

"My Lord! You have returned!" Jaken said as he all but kissed Sesshomaru's boot.

"Have you been kind to Rin, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the ugly toad demon in front of him.

"Yes, my Lord!" Jaken said bowing low. Rin, hearing her name, ran up and hugged Sesshoumaru's leg.

"Rin missed you!"

"Rin, it's time you go to bed." Looking up into his eyes Rin nodded and went to get ready for bed. Jaken looked at Sesshomaru with confusion. "What is it Jaken?"

"Well, my Lord…it's just I smell something."

"It's just Inuyasha's blood." Seeing the look on Jaken's face Sesshomaru saw something else. "What Jaken?"

"Well, you see my Lord, while I smell that as well it's just I also smell something else…" Jaken said as he trailed off. Starting to get irritated, Sesshomaru growled.

"What else?"

"It's fairy, my Lord, but I do not know how that is. Fairies disappeared 150 years ago. The last was the king and queen of the Origin…" Jaken had started to bore him so Sesshomaru walked away to sit under a tree and think to himself.

'Fairy…?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. An eerie laugh came from the corner of his mind where his beast was caged.

' _I told you so…'_ Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Jaken! Watch Rin. I shall return." And with that he walked back to the villiage.

 _Sakura and kagome_

"Umm…" Kagome hesitated looking from Inuyasha and Sakura. Nodding to Kagome, Sakura winked at her and looked at Inuyasha; her face void of all emotion.

"Who do you think you are to ask her like that?" Sakura asked in an icy voice. Inuyasha looked at her with huge eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I can talk to her how every the hell I want! Tell her Kagome!" Inuyasha said folding his arms and growling at Sakura. She just smiled and folded her arms across her chest; her eyebrow rising slightly at him. That's when it hit him. "Uh-oh…" looking at Kagome who had looked at the ground; a small growl escaping her.

"Kagome, I didn't mean…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started. Flinching away from her Inuyasha whined.

"Kagome, Please I didn't really mean…" Inuyasha started. Sakura laughed.

"SIT!" Crash! Inuyasha groaned from the crater in the ground. "Sakura, that wasn't nice!" Kagome said to her friend.

"I thought it was. Oh, hey, where's Shippo?" Sakura said as she looked around.

"Over here!" they heard Shippo's voice. Looking around they saw him and two other people. "Hey, can we start supper now?" Laughing slightly, Sakura smiled at the new comers.

"Hi." She said to them with a small wave.

"Oh, Sango, Miroku; this is my friend, Sakura Levi. Sakura, this is my friends Miroku and Sango." Kagome said smiling while they walked back to Kades old hut.

"It's lovely to meet someone from Kagome's time, Lady Sakura." Miroku said bowing in respect.

'Wow, what happened to him?' Sango and Kagome thought until…

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asked Sakura holding her hand looking deep in her eyes. Smiling and looking extremely happy, Sakura answered him,

"Hell no." laughing at their friend Sango asked a question.

"What type of Demon are you, Sakura?"

"I'm not." Sakura answered confused looking at Kagome. Confused Sango asked,

"Then why do you have royal markings?"

"I don't know where any of these markings come from. I was a normal seventeen-year-old, thirty minutes ago. I really wish they would go away…" Sakura said as she rubbed her arms and frowned. "…what is that smell?" she asked looking up just in time to see an old woman walk out of a hut; right in front of her. "Oh! I'm sorry ma'am!" Sakura said as she held her hand out to the fallen woman.

"Aaaaa!" Sakura's hand was slapped away as the woman scrabbled up and away from her. "DEMON!"

"Ummm…" Sakura looked around the little group.

"You get use to it." Inuyasha said as he cleaned out his ear and walked by her. "It doesn't get to you in a few years…"

"That's awful…I'm so sorry." Sakura said sadly as she walked behind him. "I take it that your brother and you don't get a long?"

"No, and that's all I'm talking on the subject…"Inuyasha said walking into a hut.

"Don't mind him. He and his brother are a touchy subject." Shippo said jumping on her shoulder. Nodding her head in understanding, Sakura looked at the little demon on her shoulder.

"Shippo, how old are you?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm nine in human years." Shippo said happily. Nodding her head, Sakura followed in after them.

"Who is this?" an old woman asked looking at Sakura with her good eye. "OH!" hitting the ground at her feet Sakura quickly looked around the room for answers, but found only confused looks.

"Please forgive me Princess! I did not know you had returned!" the women said still on the ground.

"Ma'am, I am no princess! Please get up!" Sakura said helping the woman up. "I'm Sakura. You are?"

"Kaede, my Princess!" the woman said bowing her neck instead of her whole body. Laughing nervously Sakura spoke again.

"Why do you keep calling me Princess?" Kaede's eyes widen.

"Do you not know?"

"Know what you old hag!" Inuyasha asked getting hungry and grumpy. Not a safe combination. "What do you keep talking about?"

"You know what I speak of, Inuyasha! The Origin!"

"Puff, that's an old tale! They died out before they could save them self's!" Inuyasha said taking his Raman from Kagome. "They aren't coming back." He said. Sakura looked up from her bowl of stew kagome had just handed her, straight into his eyes. She saw sadness in his eyes. "The story goes that the four Lords were ruled over by one family. One." Holding his finger up for emphases, "They were the Fairy Demons. They were the most powerful demons to every live. Until the King fell in love with a human. Then it all went to hell. The King married the human and they had a child. The child was a full blooded Demon, who could control the hearts of the four Lords; they swore to keep the child safe. But…" Inuyasha was interrupted by a loud boom. The earth shook. Sakura heard screams and ran out of the hut.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled running after her with the others. He stopped short when he saw something on the ground. Looking closer he saw it was a body of a boy. Sakura was staring at it in shock, then sadness, and finally anger.

"Ha-ha! Weak as always!" a voice yelled out from around them. Everyone but Sakura looked to the voice. Nuraku!

"What the hell are you doing here you bastered?" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"I smelt Fairy blood and couldn't help myself…it's been a while, and I missed the taste of it on my claws…" he trailed off looking at Sakura who still hadn't looked up from the boy. Inuyasha saw this and for some reason he grew very angry. His eyes tinted red as he looked at the girl who was shaking slightly.

"You will not touch her!" he growled out low and venomous. "I will not let you!"

Everyone looked at him in shock. What was he thinking?! Sakura didn't like this guy. He had killed a little boy for no reason. She didn't know why, but she wanted to kill him. Now!

"Inuyasha…" Sakura said as the half-demon looked at her, "Let me take care for this half- breed, my friend." She said as she looked up at Nuraku. Gasp where heard when she looked up. She had changed and they could see that. She looked like an angry angel who was about to draw blood from a monster. Her face wore pink strips on her cheeks much like Sesshoumaru's but they curled down into little swirls, her eyes were still green but they were now also purple, like the colors swirled around her pupil, and the most shocking thing was on her forehead.

Along her forehead were the house symbols of each Lords house, a crescent moon; for the West, a flame; for the South, a paw; for the East, and a five point star; for the North. In the middle of them was a bright pink sun. Her hands had claws that glowed a bright with power.

"It seems my work here is done. Welcome back Princess. I'll tell your parents you have come back…" Nuraku said as he chuckled darkly. "…they can have a front row seat to your death." He said as he held up a gem that had a bright light coming from it. Kagome gasped.

"Let them go!" she yelled knowing that the gem held the parents of her best friend. "You monster!"

"Ha-ha!" with that he disappeared. Sakura and Inuyasha were still trying calm down.

"I'm sorry Sakura, But it would seem that the Halfling is gone." The monk said coming up and placing a hand on her only to be sent flying by Inuyasha. Snapping out of whatever daze he was in, Inuyasha looked at his friend in horror.

"Are you ok?" he asked his voice showing how scared he was. Sakura place a hand on him.

"Inuyasha…are you not full demon?" the girl asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I want to be, but I don't think I could….handle it." He finished carefully. Looking at the ground.

"Ok…" Sakura said nodding. Kagome looked between her friends, and smiled.

'I wonder if they know…' she thought. She smiled and walked up to them. "Sakura, your demon is showing." She said in a mocking tone. She looked over her friend. Her hair was shinier and thicker looking; she had the markings, and the claws.

"Kagome, how can I be a demon? I'm from America!" Sakura said a little frightened. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Sakura stiffened. Inuyasha spoke into her ear.

"I'll protect you Princess…" Kagome and Sakura's eyes widened at those words. Kagome started to laugh, "I see your beast has chosen. Hurt her Inuyasha and you'll have four angry Lords after you and one pissed off miko…" Kagome said smiling from ear to ear.

"Chosen…? Beast..? What?" Sakura asked looking at the Half-demon with wide confused eyes.

"Before we left you said something about wanting to meet my son and my mate. Inuyasha is not my mate, he is my best friend. Not my mate."

"I wasn't talking about him. Some things I know, others I see, and some I guess….but I have seen and I know who your mate will be….you just have to cross that bridge… Now! Who the hell is that bastered that was just here and why are my parents in some gem? I thought they were dead." Sakura said leaning into the purring chest of the dog demon behind her for some reason, but quickly moved to Kagome's side because she didn't understand what was happening.

"He was Nuraku. He's a Halfling like Inuyasha, only Inuyasha is good and was born half-demon. Nuraku was made by a human man and a rotten deal…." And with that Kagome launched into the story of how Nuraku was made.

"That is so….sad..." Sakura said shocking the entire group.

"Sad?! How in the hell is it sad?!" Inuyasha asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Did you not see the hurt in his eyes? The wishing of escape? He doesn't wish to be the way he is…that is how it is sad…" Sakura said looking him in the eye. Inuyasha smiled and said,

"We should make our way to your home. How about tomorrow?" he asked looking around the group.

"Alright…ow!" Sakura slapped her neck and in her hand was a flattened flea demon.

"Myouga…" the group said. Sakura looked down at the flat demon that popped back up.

"Hello, everyone. Master Inuyasha." Myouga said bowing to Inuyasha.

"Feh. What do you want you useless flea?" Inuyasha said.

"I noticed you have a new member in your group and wanted to say hello." The flea said innocently. Inuyasha picked him up between his thumb and forefinger.

"Don't do that again, do you hear me? She is not to be drank from!" Inuyasha said as he smashed the flea.

"Inuyasha, release him!" Sakura said. "That is very mean!"

"Is that…? Can it be…? PRINCESS?!" the flea yelled and jumped from Inuyasha back to Sakura.

"Do I know you sir?" Sakura asked looking at the tip of her nose.

"Do the other Lords know you have returned?" Myouga asked. Inuyasha answered him.

"No, that's why I'm glad you made it here. I need you to run and tell the Lords she has returned."

"Right away!" and with that Myouga ran faster than the group had ever seen him go.

"Well….that was interesting…."

"Hn." They turned to see Sesshomaru over the body of the dead boy; who shockingly was looking around and crying for his mom who ran and got him away from the great lord after saying her thanks.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. He was tired and didn't want to fight. Shockingly he didn't care that his brother was here, as long as he stayed away from the princess and Kagome.

"What? No witty sayings? No empty threats? What's wrong half-breed?"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Sakura said walking right up to Sesshomaru. "NEVER LET ME HEAR YOU CALL HIM THAT AGAIN!" she said to him, anger in her words and in her aura. Inuyasha got ready to fight his brother, but almost past out at what he saw. Sesshomaru got on his knees and bowed at Sakuras feet.

"Forgive me, Princess. I did not realize it was you earlier and I will not insult Inuyasha in front of you again." He said from the ground, everyone looking at him with shock filled eyes. At this time Jaken and Rin came from the woods and saw their Lord on the ground in front of a girl. Rin ran over and did what her Lord did, but Jaken didn't. Inuyasha growled. If a human child was smart enough to know how to respect Sakura, why did the toad not?

"Princess…?"

"Jaken…? Is that you?!" Sakura asked staring at the toad. "You're shorter than I remember…." She trailed off. As Jaken walked a mist surrounded him and in his place stood a tall man with deep green hair, piercing yellow eyes, and pointed ears. He no longer looked like a toad. He looked a lot like Sesshoumaru, only his hair was wild and tousled around his head and short, it didn't go past his ears. He ran to Sakura and through his arms around her and spun her around.

"JAKEN!" Sakura said happily. "I thought you weren't real!"

"Of course I'm real! I was your body guard when you were just a baby!" Jaken said as he hugged Sakura. his voice was deeeper and more manly.

"So….she is the Princess?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha laughed and smiled. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the Demon in front of him holding the princess.

"Yes, she is and I was waiting for her to get here from your time. It took longer than it should have. We dropped you in the well 150 years ago, and prayed you would be alright. I only wish I could have been the one to take you through. I take it you left Japan after that?" Sakura nodded her head. So she was from japan.

"Jaken… I think you should explain to Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's group how you know the Princess…" Rin said looking up at him.

"Yes. I think your right Rin." Jaken said looking at everyone. "Is there some where we can talk?"

A/N: ok. There is the first chapter to my Inuyasha FanFic. I know some of you will not like the way Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Inuyasha will act, but that's how I'm making them act. And if I spelled something wrong I am truly sorry. Please review and let me know if I should continue and if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok…well here you go!

Chapter two

They all took a seat around the fire in kaede's hut as they got ready to listen to Jaken. Sakura sat in between Inuyasha and Jaken. While Sesshomaru sat by the door with Rin by him. Miroku and Sango sat across from Sakura with Kelala on Sango's lap, and Kagome and Kaede sat by the back of the hut, with Shippo in Kagome's lap. Everyone looked at Jaken ready for the story.

"Around 150 years ago the Great Fairy King and Queen were taken…of course that's after the Queen gave birth to the Princess, and a grand ball. Of course I was there along with the Lords of each land. I was there with your father Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, you were there as well, I know you don't remember Lord Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha was still a pup so he couldn't remember. I was in my Imp form. I much prefer the Imp form. Anyway, when the King brought you out Princess Sakura everyone fell in love with you. You looked like a human, but that's what made you so easy to feel like we needed to protect you. All the Lords wanted to claim that their sons were to be your mate; which is crazy. All the Lords were asked to come forward and swear, with blood, that they would put their lives on the line to keep you safe. When my Lord came up; for he was the last to, he brought Inuyasha with him, no one knows why, but he did and the King graced Inuyasha with a seal on his forehead, as the Lord swore to protect you." Jaken said as Inuyasha tried to look at his forehead, which resulted in him looking up cross eyed and rubbing the middle of it with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

Sakura looked at the fire. She felt sick, but happy. People she didn't even know had tried to protect her, and the one she gets stuck with is dead. She stood up and started toward the door, only to have someone grab her wrist. Looking back she locked eyes with molten gold. Which was laced with worry?

"I feel sick. I need some air." She said as she yanked her wrist free and ran outside. Jaken sighed.

"She still has yet to understand. Inuyasha, where are you going?" Jaken asked looking at the half-demon as he made his way outside. "Well…they didn't last long." Kagome started to laugh. Loud and hard.

"She's just not uses to people being there for her." Kagome said wiping a tear away from her eye.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Sango asked looking at her friend like she was crazy.

"Sakura was an orphan before she came to my home. She grew up all alone. So it would make sense that Inuyasha would be the one to take a liking to her." Kagome said looking at the door her two best friends just walked out. Rin looked at Kagome and then at her Lord. The man she considered her father.

"Lady Kagome…"

"Yes Rin?"

Rin thought for a moment, "So Lady Sakura is like Rin then? All alone, with no one to look after her? Until Dadd- Lord Sesshomaru came and took Rin in. she had no one when she was Rin's age? So she grew up all alone?" the little girl asked.

Kagome got up and walked to the little girl. She got on her knees and wrapped her arms around the little girl. "No Rin. Sakura wasn't lucky enough to have a Lord Sesshomaru. She grew up all alone." Kagome said into the little girls' hair locking eyes with said Lord. "She was all alone."

"…Just like Inuyasha…" Miroku said sadly.

"Yes…Just like Inuyasha…" Kagome said still looking at Sesshomaru, who hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"Then Rin will be there for her!" everyone looked at Rin. "She won't be alone anymore!"

 _Sakura and Inuyasha_

"Sakura? Sakura?! Where are you?" Inuyasha yelled out racing after her scent. He smelt salt and knew it was tears coming from her. She had scared him when she rushed out of the hut like it was on fire. 'Where the hell is she?!' he thought thinking the worse things could have happened. 'Oh my god…is that blood?!' he thought as he smelt the coppery tang in the air and he closed in on it. He heard sobbing and…and... "Aww Hell!" he yelled as he raced into a clearing and say Sakura leaning up on a tree and with an arrow in her shoulder and a cut on her palm. "SAKURA!" he yelled running to her.

"Inuyasha…" she said weakly. A harsh laugh came over the clearing and Inuyasha's heart clenched.

"Inuyasha, did you forget me? Did you forget you love me?" Kikiyo asked rising her bow and arrow aiming it at Inuyasha's heart and letting it fly only for it to be stopped by a green haired man. Jaken looked at the arrow in his hand the Dark light coming off it told him it was not a holy arrow. He was broke out of his thoughts by a yell of "WINDSCAR!"

"You would attack me?! The woman you love?!" kikiyo asked behind a barrier in front of her. "Inuyasha you betrayed me!"

"No…he just moved on." A cold voice said from behind her.

"Yea you evil clay pot!" a small voice yelled from his shoulder.

"Shippo!"

"What?" Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy. "She is…"

A weak voice caught their action. "Who is this crazy lady…?" Sakura asked leaning on the tree and sliding down to the ground. She was really starting to feel sick. The blood loss was making her head really light, and her stomach hurt. "Do I know you…?" she asked looking at the miko in front of them.

"No, but I see you're not human, so for that I will rid the world of you!" she said throwing something at Sakura and laughing evil at them. Before anyone could move Sakura's hand shot up and the ball of energy stopped. It just floated in the middle of the air and that was it. It didn't move, didn't frizzle out, or anything. Everyone just stared at it. Sakura said three words that shocked everyone.

"I pity you…" and the ball shot back to Kikiyo. Lucky for her she was retreating and was almost out of sight so the ball barely missed her. Her voice echoed around them.

"You pity me? How it is a mere Demon can pity anyone? You are nothing but an imposter. You are nothing to Inuyasha or theses humans…they will betray you too…"

Everyone looked at Sakura who was laughing slightly, which she blamed on the blood loss; she looked at everyone and finally landed her eyes on Kagome. "You didn't tell me that crazy bitch could shoot…" she said as she blacked out. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru raced over to her. Sesshomaru pulled the arrow out of her shoulder and hissed at the holy power in it. Inuyasha quickly tore at the shoulder of her shirt and tore the sleeve off to get to the wound. He leaned down and started to lick it clean. It being a deep wound he had to stick his tongue in it to get his saliva to the parts it needed to. Sesshomaru took her hand and licked her palm, it was deep as well, but he didn't have to stick his tongue in deep for the saliva to get in.

"What are they doing?" Kagome asked a little grossed out.

"Healing her. Dog Demons' saliva has healing properties which will allow her to stop bleeding and recover quicker. Don't worry it's not a mating thing, it's a save a life thing. Kagome…may I talk to you alone for a minute?" Jaken asked looking at her with seriousness. "It's important."

"Of course." Kagome said looking at him with confusion. Kelala hopped on her shoulder. She wasn't going to let her mistresses best friend go alone with this strange man. Walking away from the group. Jaken turned to kagome and asked her to sit down. Sitting down Jaken looked at her with seriousness.

"Kagome, you said something that has been bugging me…. You said she was all alone when she came to your home…what happened to the Demoness that was with her? She was sworn to protect her. Did she give up?" he asked looking her in the eye.

"No. she was killed by a thing we call a gun. When Sakura was five the demoness was shot and killed because someone wanted to kill Sakura. She lived long enough to see Sakura into a good home, but after she died the people sent her to a boarding school. Where she stayed until she was 15. She then got into martial arts. Which she became a master at, and entered a foreign exchange student program and came to my home. She is now 17 years old…but you said that she and the demoness went down the well 150 years ago… how is it that she came to be in my time?"

"The well does what it sees fit. The great Lord Inu Tashio knew that when he sent his mate and the princess down there." Jaken said as he looked up at the sky.

"His mate...? Oh...Sesshomaru's mother?" Kagome asked looking down at the ground in thought.

"Yes."Jaken lied. "Shall we go see if Sakura's ok?"

"Yes!" she said as they made their way to the group. Upon entering the clearing they saw Sakura in Inuyasha's arms and asleep with a red eye Sesshomaru watching for danger. Seeing them he nodded his head, but quickly zoomed over to Kagome and started to sniff her.

"Umm...Milord?" she whispered. His eye lips drooped and he moved his face closer to hers. She looked up at his face and gulped. "Sesshomaru...?"

"LORD SESSHOMAUR!" everyone yelled at him. His blinked and turned to the group; his eyes no longer red.

"What!?" he asked looking at them.

"You looked at her like you wanted to eat her...and not in the food way..."they heard someone chuckle. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he blushed a light pink. No human could see it, but the demons in the group could. His eyes snapped to the Princesses. Sakura was wake and smiling a knowing smile at him.

"Hn." was all he said and walked away back towards the hut. Rin followed closely after him. Jaken had his hands behind his head looking up in a 'I-don't-care' way, his eyes closed, and was humming a tune as he walked to the hut after them.

Sakura looked up to inuyasha, "Inuyasha?" he looked down to her, "I'm hungry." Jaken stopped walking and turned to her.

"Well? Get her up! Foods gonna get cold!" and went back to walking. Scooping her up him followed the group to the hut.

 _Back at the hut_

"Sakura, do you want to sleep over here tonight?" Kagome asked her.

"No. I want a tree."

"..."

"What?"

"...A tree?" Kagome asked looking at her friend. "What is on your mind?"

"Nothing. I just want to sit in a tree." with that the princess walked out of the hut and into the crisp night air. Kagome went to go after her, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She was dragged down and landed on a soft lap. Looking up she saw Sesshomaru.

"Don't. Inuyasha is out there anyway. Stay with me tonight." he said leaning down to lick a mark on her neck.

"Are you sure? Are you ready to tell people yet?"

Sesshomaru hugged her tighter and whispered into her ear. "Not yet, Mate." he said licking the shell of her ear. "But as soon as those idiots are mated, they can be the first to know." Kagome giggled at that. Sighing, she asked,

"His beast chose her huh?"

"Yes." nodding her head she attacked his lips and that was the last of their talking that night.

 _Outside_

Sakura walked past the first few trees and looked around. She hadn't freaked out like everyone thought she would...well not out loud. Inside she was freaking and crying and wondering if they were going to tell her she was a freak... they always did when she was little. She would pretend to be a princess and have powers and she would be put into a closet after being beaten for being a "wicked demon child". She smiled, if they only knew how right they were.

"You know walking outside in the dark is dangerous Princess..." she heard Jaken say as he leaned on a tree. She saw that he was in his human form. She smiled.

"Why Jaken, I thought you hated your human form. Why are you still in it?"

"To not freak you out, and once I transform I'm stuck like this for a month." Jaken said as he watched her jump into a big tree. "Anyway goodnight princess." he smiled knowing that golden eyes watched him and her closely. _'You better be kind to her Iunyasha...'_ He smiled smugly as he heard a gasp and a curse.

"What the hell are you doing outside?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. She was not in the mood for this shit. She looked at him and snuggled close to him.

"I'm trying to sleep. So shut up and sleep." She said as she leaned on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"You know you don't have to be so bossy." He mumbled. She giggled tiredly.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a rough day. Just….." She sighed sadly, "Hold me?"

"Always." He said. His beast purred as he held her and they fell into a light sleep.

A/N: so this is seriously my first fanfiction for this fandom. So review if you have any suggestions for my writing. Thanks! 3


End file.
